


Love hurts (does it?)

by ji_an_yi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Petty Park Jisung, Rich Zhong Chenle, Violence, don’t worry it’s not that bad, it's cute I swear, jisung doesn’t know how to handle his feeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_an_yi/pseuds/ji_an_yi
Summary: Jisung hates Zhong Chenle...right?





	1. Chapter 1

Zhong Chenle was a rich kid. His parents spoiled him and gave him everything. He wasn't a brat though, he was a very nice boy and treated people as he would want to be treated. He never made fun of people and always bought things for his friends. He donated money to charity and worked part time at an animal shelter. He had good grades in school and helped tutor students that needed help. He was every parent's ideal child and every kid's ideal friend. Well, except for Park Jisung, he hated Zhong Chenle.

 

It started the first day that Jisung ever laid eyes upon Chenle. Jisung thought that he was small and cute, but all that changed once he found out that Chenle was a Zhong. He despises rich families for many reasons, but the biggest reason was because they were selfish—Jisung's family always struggled financially. He knows that Chenle isn't selfish though, and that's what bothers him. How can a rich person be so nice and generous? He just doesn't get it. If Jisung had money, he'd spend it on everything he's ever wanted, not give it away to others. It makes Jisung so angry to know Zhong Chenle.

 

Although Jisung may hate him, he's never done anything to the smaller. He may have told him off once, but that doesn't count as _doing anything_ to him. Jisung also knows that he can't do anything even if he wanted too. Because Chenle would tell his parents and Jisung would get his ass kicked for sure—not by Chenle himself, but by his own parents for doing that to someone. Not to mention that he'd probably get expelled from school for beating up _The_ Zhong Chenle.

 

Of course, he can't avoid Chenle forever, they're bound to have some sort of encounter. Jisung just wishes it wasn't during school where there were cameras and people. They were just passing each other in the hall like normal students do everyday. Chenle walking with his group of friends and Jisung walking alone—it wasn't because he didn't have friends that he was along though, he just liked peace and quiet. Neither of them uttered a word to one another, but they made eye contact, like they always do. For some reason though, it pushed Jisung over the edge. He paused in his step and snapped around to look at the fluffy blond hair. Oh how he _loathed_ Zhong Chenle.

 

Jisung has self control, so he didn't go after the blond like he wanted too. He had to remind himself that the smaller didn't even do anything to him. Yes, that's right, because he's nice, he _wouldn't_ do anything. Now Jisung's angry again. He turns around and rushes to the bathroom and locks himself in a stall. He sits on the toilet with his head in his hands, and takes some deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. Why did Chenle have to look at him today? He can't deal with this right now. His thoughts are interrupted by the squeak of the bathroom door. Jisung peaks out the crack of the stall door to see who it is. His breath hitches. No fucking way. It's Zhong Chenle.

 

Jisung can't believe what he's seeing. He looks around a bit, not seeing any of Chenle's friends. Is he alone? Can Jisung actually take his chance to beat him up and not get in trouble? He ponders for a moment, is this actually worth it? Hell yeah. If no one sees it, then how will Chenle have proof that it was Jisung that did this to him? He watches as Chenle enters the stall beside him. He waits until Chenle is done peeing and exist the stall and walks up to the sink to wash his hands. _"Now's my chance."_ Jisung thinks. He opens the door of his stall and walks up to the sink beside the one occupied by Zhong Chenle.

 

"Oh, hey, Jisung."

 

"Hey."

 

"How are you?"

 

"Fine."

 

Except he wasn't fine. Not one bit. First of all, why were they talking casually like they were acquaintances? Because they were anything but. And second of all, he never beat anyone up before, so he didn't exactly know when and how to start. Does he wait a couple seconds until Chenle's about to leave? Or does he just do it now? Should he shove him a bit first? Or just punch him in the face right away? Chenle is drying his hands, Jisung need to make up his mind before it's too late. Does he actually want to do this though? Yes, he does, no time for second thoughts now, because he's about to beat the shit out of Zhong Chenle.

 

Chenle reaches for the bathroom door handle, and Jisung lunges at him, grabbing his arm and yanking him back. Chenle lets out a frightened gasp as he's slammed back against the sink, the edge of it jabbing him in the back. _"Finally."_ Jisung thinks. He's finally going to do it. He stares down at Chenle, looking into big, scared, brown eyes. Now he's angry again. He takes his anger out on a blow to Chenle's face. Chenle yelps, stumbles and falls to the floor. He raises a hand up to hold his aching cheek and looks up at Jisung with disbelief and tears in his eyes. Jisung smirks at him, it feels good to punch him. Jisung waits for Chenle to stand up before knocking him down again, watching as Chenle spits out blood—he must've bit his tongue—and lets out a few choked sobs. Jisung yanks him up by his shirt collar and Chenle covers his face with a plead of "P-please stop!" Jisung stares at him for a moment, wondering, _"Why is he still using manners in a situation like this?"_ Chenle's politeness makes Jisung even angrier.

 

"Why are you like this?!" Jisung yells, throwing Chenle to the floor. He walks to the opposite end of the bathroom, pacing back and forth, trying to calm himself down some.

 

"Fuck!" He screams. Chenle flinches and pulls himself up. He doesn't know why Park Jisung is beating him up nor does he know what he did to piss him off. Since Chenle is a pacifist and doesn't like hurting people—or people hurting him—he wants to talk things out rather than physically fighting. He gulps down his fear—tries to at least—and voices his question.

 

"W-what did I do to m-make you angry?" Jisung's head snaps to Chenle's direction.

 

"What did you do? What _didn't_ you do?! Everything's your fault!" He screams at the smaller boy. Chenle's confused. What does Jisung mean?

 

"W-what do you mean?"

 

"You fucking idiot! You're so nice and friendly and polite and you fucking suck!" He yelled. "I'm fucking in love with you, you piece of shit!" Chenle almost chokes upon hearing that. Why would someone hurt the person they love? As if just stating it wasn't enough, Jisung goes up to the blond, grabs him by the back of the neck, and pulls him towards himself until their lips meet in a not-so-gentle kiss. Chenle struggles against the taller's firm hold, almost tripping as he's pushed back against the wall. He pushes on the other's chest in an attempt to get away so he could breathe. When he's released, he gasps for breath, a bit dizzy from the lack of air.

 

"W-What—?"

 

"Shut up." Jisung grabs Chenle by the back of his neck again, gentle this time, and presses his lips to the blond's. Chenle doesn't push him away this time, instead he hold onto Jisung's shirt, and moves his lips so they're lined up properly with the other’s. Their kiss is simple, just lips pressed against lips, with shaky breaths and pounding hearts. Jisung slides his hand to the side of Chenle's face to wipe the tears from before as his other hand finds it's way to the blond's hip. They stay like that for a bit. Until Jisung pulls away to stare into Chenle's eyes, and Chenle doesn't know what to do with the butterflies in his stomach.

 

"Sorry." Jisung whispers. He lets go of the blond and makes his way to the bathroom door.

 

"We should probably go to class."

 

"Y-Yeah.." Chenle watches as Jisung exits through the door, waiting until the door closes to release the breath he didn't know he was holding. He slides down to the floor and sits there thinking to himself. Love hurts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung loves Zhong Chenle

It's been three days since Park Jisung made eye contact with Zhong Chenle. Three days since Park Jisung got pissed off at Zhong Chenle. Three days since Park Jisung wanted to beat up Zhong Chenle. Three days since Park Jisung _did_ beat up Zhong Chenle. Three days since Park Jisung confessed his feelings for Zhong Chenle. Three days since Park Jisung kissed Zhong Chenle. Three days since Zhong Chenle kissed Park Jisung back. Three days since Park Jisung's life went downhill.

 

It's Monday morning and Park Jisung is wide awake at such an early hour of 5:30 a.m. He had trouble sleeping for these past three nights because his mind has been filled with one, constant thing. One, constant _person._ He keeps recalling the events of Friday afternoon. The day that everything happened with Zhong Chenle. Jisung doesn't regret doing anything that he did. He feels he had the right to act the way he acted. Feels nothing was his fault to begin with. He got angry at Chenle because Chenle pissed him off. He beat up Chenle because Chenle pissed him off. He confessed to Chenle because Chenle pissed him off. He kissed Chenle because Chenle pissed him off. Everything happened because Chenle _pissed him off._ So, therefore, he thinks everything is Chenle's fault. Why should he feel guilty for anything if he wasn't even the one that started it to begin with? He doesn't feel guilty at all. And he shouldn't, because nothing was his fault.

 

Its 7:30 a.m. now, just about time for Jisung to catch the bus to school. He grabs his book bag from the kitchen table after finishing his breakfast and heads for the front door, giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek on his way out. He walks up the street to the bus stop, seeing his friend Jaemin already waiting there for him. Jaemin is two years older than Jisung and they've been best friends since they were little. They don't see each other in school often because Jaemin is a grade above Jisung, but they see each other a lot outside of school because they only live a block away from each other.

 

"Hey Jisung!" Jaemin yells, waving his hand in the air. Jisung waves back, arriving just in time to get on the bus. They sit together in the very last seat like usual, both pulling out their phones and earbuds. Jisung relaxed in his seat, put on a random song from his playlist, closed his eyes, and rested his head against the window. He doesn't really wanna go to school. And it's not because he doesn't like it, it's because he doesn't like _him._ Jisung could really go without seeing Zhong Chenle today.

 

 

♡

 

 

Jisung is at his locker putting away his chemistry book, switching notebooks and folders out for other classes. It's already 4th period and he hasn't seen Chenle at all. Maybe he's sick and didn't come to school today. Or maybe he didn't come because he didn't wanna see Jisung. Or maybe he _is_ in school but has been avoiding Jisung. Whatever it is, Jisung hopes that he can see him soon—not because he _wants_ to see him or anything though, but because he doesn't want Chenle, one of the top students, to miss any school. Yeah, that's it. Jisung doesn't like Chenle. Just because you confess to someone doesn't mean you have to like them, right? Totally not.

 

Jisung kicks his locker closed and goes off to geometry class, just making it before the bell rings. He sits at his desk and pulls out his notebook and pencil and stares at the numbers on the chalk board. He doesn't focus on anything the teacher is teaching though, instead he focuses on the one thought in his mind. Oh, how he wishes he could forget the boy's existence.

 

 

♡

 

 

It's finally lunch time and Jisung is starving. He darts down to the cafeteria to be the first in line for whatever's to eat, which happens to be something gross, so he goes to the salad bar instead. Once he has his food on his tray and handed the lunch lady his money, he sits down at the small table in the corner by himself. He doesn't really have friends. He's about to shove his salad in his mouth when he recognized a familiar high pitched laugh. His head snaps to the right to see a blond haired boy smiling and laughing with his friends three tables away from him. _"Where the fuck has he been all day?"_ Jisung wants to go up to him and yell in his face about how he was worried about him because he wasn't in period two—the class that he and Chenle are in together—and didn't see him in the halls. But Chenle is around his friends, and Jisung is sure they don't like him considering they were around that time he told Chenle off. So he stays at his table and watches him, looking for the perfect moment to jump him, well, maybe not _jump him,_ but definitely try to talk to him. And luck must be on his side today as he sees Chenle get up from his table to go dump his tray, without any of his friends with him. Jisung follows him over to the trash cans. When Chenle places his tray on the counter for the lunch lady to take, Jisung grabs his wrist.

 

"Hey."

 

Chenle jumps at the sudden touch and he looks like he wants to scream, but all that comes out is a quiet, "W-what do you what?"

 

"To talk." So he pulls Chenle out of the cafeteria, down the hall and into the boy's bathroom. Jisung looks under all the stall doors to make sure they're alone before letting go of the blond.

 

He takes a deep breath and stares Chenle in the eye. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened on Friday." Jisung said not-so-nicely, making Chenle flinch at the harsh tone.

 

"I didn't mean to hurt you..." Jisung says gentler this time. Chenle doesn't say anything and stares at the floor, too afraid to talk. "I just...I wasn't thinking." Chenle still doesn't say anything. Jisung is getting anxious and impatient at the lack of communication. "Can you at least say something?" He barks at the other, anger starting to bubble in his stomach.

 

Chenle startles at the outburst and fumbles for something to say. "U-um, m-my mom asked me what h-happed at school, I-I didn't tell her though..." He fiddles with his fingers nervously, gaze still glued to the floor. "I didn't want her to worry... or f-for you to get expelled..." He said the last part quietly.

 

"How'd she find out about it?" Did Chenle tell someone? Who did he tell? Was it one of his friends? Or a teacher? Did he seriously snitch on him? "Who did you tell?!"

 

"I-I didn't t-tell anyone!"

 

"Then how'd she find out?!"

 

"B-bruises!"

 

Bruises? Jisung was sure he didn't see any on him on Friday. Right?

 

"Where do you have bruises?"

 

"O-on my cheek... and my back." Oh yeah. Jisung remembers now. He punched him the face, so of course it would've left a mark. But his back? Jisung didn't remember that one.

 

He took a step closer to the blond, inspecting his face, and he saw a slight purplish spot on his left cheek. It wasn't very noticeable, did he cover it with make up? And as for his back...

 

"Show me your back." Jisung said as he reached for the other's shirt. He turned Chenle around and yanked the fabric up, revealing a big, dark, black and blue mark on his lower back. Ouch. That must've hurt. Jisung ran his fingers over it, making the blond flinch.

 

"I'm sorry." Jisung whispered. And he really was sorry, for everything. Sorry for beating him up, sorry for giving him bruises, sorry for making his mom worry, sorry for kissing him, sorry for hurting him. Everything. It's just that Chenle is so nice and caring and friendly and generous and sweet and smart and _amazing,_ and Jisung loves him. But he hates loving him because he knows that Chenle will never love him back.

 

"I guess the reason I beat you up was because... I wanted you to hate me and reject me so I can get over this stupid fucking crush already, it's so annoying." Jisung took a deep breath to calm himself down, the last thing he wanted was a repeat of Friday. "But you suck and decided to kiss me back and got my hopes up." Jisung scoffed at the memory.

 

"Sorry.."

 

"Why'd you do that? I hurt you then kissed you without your permission—twice. Why would you kiss me back?" Jisung stared into Chenle's eyes, and Chenle looked away with a blush spreading across his face.

 

"W-well—" Chenle didn't know how to answer. Why _did_ he kiss him? Jisung treated him like absolute shit. And then told him he loved him, then kissed him—twice. But Chenle didn't mind the kisses. Or the confession. But definitely the beating, but he'll overlook that for now. Truth be told, he's always been looking at Jisung. Always wondering about him, wanting to talk to him, hold his hand, walk with him through the halls and sneak kisses here and there between classes. But then Jisung beat him up, and Chenle thought that he hated him—not to mention that time Jisung told him off. And it hurt so much. But then he heard the "I love you" part and then felt Jisung's lips against his. Usually, someone would hate their bully for beating them up and then kissing them, but Chenle was different. It's hard to hate someone who you've liked for two years.

 

"I-I don't know..."

 

"Do you like me?"

 

"What?"

 

"Do you like me?"

 

"W-what do you mean?"

 

"I'm asking if you like me! In like, a more than friends kind of way."

 

"W-well, um, I don't really know?"

 

"When you find out, tell me."

 

"O-okay."

 

Nothing was said between them, neither knowing what to say. Chenle was still fiddling with his fingers, clearly nervous. And Jisung was still staring at him. Chenle wanted to break the uncomfortable silence, and Jisung's uncomfortable gaze.

 

"Um—"

 

"Can I kiss you?" Jisung asked, cocking his head to the side. Chenle was stunned. What did he ask? To kiss him? Right now? It's not like Chenle didn't want to kiss him, but what the hell?

 

"What if someone walks in?" Chenle tried to reason. Jisung thought for a moment before pushing Chenle into the biggest stall and locking it behind them. He backed Chenle against the tiled wall and Chenle squeezed his eyes shut and immediately blocked himself with his arms.

 

"W-wait—!"

 

"Shut up! I'm not gonna hit you!" Jisung grabbed his arms and pulled them down to his sides. "I said I wanted to _kiss_ you, idiot!" Chenle opened his eyes and looked at the boy in front of him. Jisung leaned in close, breath ghosting Chenle's lips.

 

"Push me away if you want me to stop."

 

Jisung closed the gap between them, gently pressing his lips to the other's. Chenle held his breath. Park Jisung was kissing him—again. Last time it had been a spur of the moment kiss. But now, it's a sober, thought out, not spur of the moment, kiss. Chenle has never experienced anyone else's kiss besides Jisung's. He's happy about that though. His first kiss was stolen by Park Jisung. The boy who had told him off, punched him in the face, confessed to him, and kissed him—three times now. The boy who he had liked for two years.

 

Chenle pushes Jisung away, taking in a deep breath. Jisung stumbles a bit and stares wide eyed at the blond, looking _so_ hurt that it breaks Chenle's heart.

 

"S-sorry..."

 

"No! Um—I'm only catching my breath!" For a moment Chenle thinks that Jisung doesn't believe him, but he nods quickly, stepping closer to the blond until there's only a couple inches between them.

 

"Breathe through your nose." The taller closes the gap between them once again. The kiss is gentle, but Jisung is still holding Chenle's arms tightly. It's as if Chenle will run away if he lets go. They hold the kiss for a couple more seconds before separating. Chenle can't help but giggle at the pink blush spread across Jisung's cheeks.

 

"You're cute, Jisung." And Jisung's face turns from pink to red. Jisung lets go of the blond's arms and rubs the back of his neck.

 

"The bell already rang, by the way." Jisung says.

 

"Oh! T-then we should probably go to class!" Jisung nods and unlocks the stall door. He walks out of it with Chenle following behind. When Jisung's about to open the bathroom door, he turns around quick,

 

"Promise you won't tell anyone about this?"

 

"Y-yeah, promise."

 

"Good, 'cause I don't wanna get my ass beat by your dad." Chenle smiles at that and they leave the bathroom.

 

"What class do you have right now?" Jisung asked.

 

"Um, English, why?"

 

"I'll walk you there." Jisung gabbed Chenle's hand and intertwined their fingers, pulling him along to his class.

 

"Y-you don't have too!"

 

"I _want_ too."

 

Chenle feels a tightness in his chest at those words. He's always wanted to hold hands and walk to class together with Jisung. And now it's actually happening. And Jisung _wants_ to as well. So the blond enjoys it as much as he can before they reach classroom 127, English class, with Mr. Seo. Jisung stops Chenle from going into the room.

 

"Do you have a cell phone?"

 

"Uh, yeah."

 

"Lemme see it." Chenle digs through his pocket and pulls his cell phone out, handing it to the other. "Put in your passcode." Chenle does what Jisung tells him to. "I'm giving you my number, text me tonight." Jisung hands the phone back to the blond and walks off to his own class. Chenle looks down at the numbers in awe, saving it in his phone as "Jisungie♥" and tucks it back into his pocket. He takes a deep breath before walking into the classroom with a big smile on his face.

 

 

♡

 

 

Jisung's lounging on the couch at 9:30 p.m. watching TV when he hears his phone go off. He looks at the notification and sees a text from a number he doesn't know.

 

———————————

 

Unknown Number: Hey

 

Jisungie♥: who is this?

 

Unknown Number: It's Zhong Chenle

 

Jisungie♥: hey

 

Chenle♡: How are you?

 

Jisungie♥: i'm fine you?

 

Chenle♡: I'm fine

 

Jisungie♥: i have a question

 

Chenle♡: Yes?

 

Jisungie♥: do you wanna hangout this saturday? 

if you're not busy i mean

 

Chenle♡: Yeah sure!

 

Jisungie♥: cool does 6pm sound okay?

 

Chenle♡: Yes

 

Jisungie♥: okay i'm gonna go now 

see ya in school tomorrow

 

Chenle♡: Okay, good night Jisung

 

Jisungie♥: night

 

———————————

 

 

Jisung puts his phone down and collapses onto the couch. He takes a deep breath before screaming. He can't believe he has a date with Zhong Chenle.


End file.
